Taneleer Tivan (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Collector's Museum, Knowhere | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Height2 = Official data of the actor | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | Citizenship = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = James Gunn; Nicole Perlman | First = | HistoryText = After the events of the convergence, the Asgardians entrusted the Collector with the Aether, as they believed it would be too dangerous for there to be two Infinity Stones (the other being the Tesseract) in Asgard. Tivan assured Sif and Volstagg that the Aether would be safe with him. As the two Asgardians departed, Tivan remarked that they have five more stones to gather. Immediately after, his assistant Carina informed him that Gamora, a future member of the Guardians of the Galaxy, has arrived in Conjunction. Moments later, Tivan met Gamora on the planet via holo-projection for their meeting. Tivan then told Gamora that he needed someone to retrieve the Orb for him. Gamora showed resistance at first, but she ended up saying she'd retrieve the Orb for him, as long as he'd keep it safe. Tivan then informed her that the Orb is in the Temple Vault of Morag, and the deal was done. Tivan told Gamora to contact him next when she had the Orb, and ended the transmission. Carina noticed that her master was unsettled, so she asked what was wrong. Tivan told her that Gamora is an unsettling woman but he still had faith in her to perform the task. When Carina left, Tivan contemplated on how high the stakes now were, and wondered if there were others who were in search for the object as well. Gamora, accompanied by Peter Quill, Rocket, and Groot later returned with the Orb. As he began to open it, he revealed the history of the Infinity Stones, six singularities that existed before the dawn of creation. The stone contained within the Orb can only be held by beings of immense power, such as the Celestials. As he turns to give the group their pay, Carina attempts to handle the stone to free herself from her servitude, causing an explosion that destroyed Tivan's collection. Gamora then reclaimed the Orb, deciding that it's too dangerous to leave in Tivan's hands. Tivan later drowned his sorrows by having a drink in his destroyed home, being mocked by one of the items in his collection, Howard the Duck, after being licked in the face by Cosmo. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Equipment = | Weapons = | Notes = * Benicio del Toro portrays the Collector in Guardians of the Galaxy and in an uncredited cameo in Thor: The Dark World. | Trivia = * Notable items in his collection include the Aether, Cosmo the Spacedog, Howard the Duck, and one of Adam Warlock's regeneration cocoons. He also attempts to add the Orb and Groot to his collection as well. | Links = }} ru:Танелиир Тиван (199999) Category:Earth-199999 Characters Category:2013 Character Debuts